A data manipulation tool can provide one or more auxiliary control mechanisms that allow a user to manipulate a data visualization, such as a chart, table, graph, etc. For example, the tool may provide various control panels, menus, icons, toolbars, pointers, etc. The tool typically provides these mechanisms within the peripheral regions of a graphical user interface presentation. In practice, a user may interact with the data visualization by making changes to the auxiliary control mechanisms and then observing the resultant changes to the data visualization.
Auxiliary control mechanisms have proven effective in desktop environments. As a result, many users have become competent in using these types of control mechanisms. These control mechanisms, however, are not well suited for some devices. For example, small-sized devices (such as tablet devices, smartphones, etc.) have limited screen “real estate” on which to display the auxiliary control mechanisms.